Election Day
Election Day is a two-day heist in Payday 2. It was added for free in Update #25. The crew must place a GPS tracker on the truck moving the ballot machines in order to hack the ballot machines later on. The heist contractor is The Elephant who wants to make sure the vote is swung in favor of his mayoral candidate Bob McKendrick. In exchange he will use his connections to help the old Hoxton be transferred to a prison with lighter security. This heist is noteworthy for having a great emphasis on stealth over aggression, with the maximum award to the crew if they can complete day 1 correctly and maintain stealth throughout. Day 1 Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ assets election day 1 keycard.png|Security Access Cost: XXXX$ asset-vantagepoint-electionday1.png|Vantage point Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Sniper Pack asset-bodybags bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner asset-spotter.png|Spotter Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Spotter Ace nade asset full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Objectives (Stealth) # Get inside the docks. # Find which Truck has the ballot machines. # Tag the correct truck. # Escape. Objectives (Assault) # Find the computer. # Hack it. ( seconds) # Escape, OR; # Optionally, hack the computer again. ( seconds) # Escape. Finding the correct truck Note: ' containers can now be ' ' and there may be only colors of containers that appear. If only colored containers are on the map, then you will need to find and use the computer to find which is the correct truck, as the correct colored container will not always show the voting cards}}. Containers You can look in open containers scattered across the docks that match the same color as the trucks. You will need to find a container that contains voting cards; the color of the container with the voting cards will be the truck you need to tag with the GPS. If there are trucks with the same color of the container with the voting cards. Then tag the one that doesn't have a second truck from the same company. On Death Wish, the chances of the voting cards appearing are rare. Therefore, any container you see that is open is more than likely an incorrect truck. However, it may still be worth checking the contents to make sure, since although it is rare, it is not completely impossible for the voting cards to appear in a container. If you have found the correct color of the truck but there are trucks with the same correct color and both are from a separate company that don't have another pair then you will need to find the computer or take a guess. If containers don't contain the voting cards then you will need to use the computer to find out which truck is correct or take a guess. Computer Make your way over to the two warehouses and search the offices upstairs and downstairs until you find the computer. Each interaction with the computer will bring up one of three companies. Each company will show the location of where it is going. Interact with the computer and remember each company listed. The company that is not shown on the computer will be the truck that you need to tag with the GPS. Guessing There will be six trucks. If you look at the companies printed on the sides you will notice that there are two pairs of trucks from the same company. Those trucks are not the ones you want. The correct truck will be one of the remaining two trucks left, which will be from two different companies. Tag any of the remaining trucks ( chance). You can also use any of the above two methods to help you eliminate the final truck. Variations * A guard may be idle at the front gate. * The gate leading to the warehouses from the crane may be closed. Cut through the fence or jump over it using the crates. * The fences besides the gate may be covered so you cant cut them. * Containers can be in different positions, sometimes blocking off routes and opening new ones. * Some containers may not be open at all forcing you to use the computer. * Some doors leading to the offices where the computer may be located will be open instead of closed. * White containers can now be aqua light blue. * There may be only 2 colors of containers forcing players to go for the computer or take a guess at which truck is correct. Tips * There are stacks of crates and boxes that can be used to climb up to the upper warehouse levels and quickly cross the dockyard. * There are several dumpsters that can be interacted with to open or close them; they can be used to hide body bags. * Tagging the wrong truck will change day 2 into plan C, which can only be completed in full aggression. * Throwing body bags into the water will cause it to disappear, making it a good way of hiding it from guards. * Be aware that shooting guards silently results in ragdoll physics that can send bodies over fences or into the water. This results in guard bodies being unable to be answered by the player that killed them but another player might be able to answer the pager as the ragdolls and animations are different for everyone. ::Note: ' Day 2 Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ assets election day 2 ladder.png|Warehouse Ladder Cost: XXXX$ assets election day 2 keycard.png|Extra Keycard Cost: XXXX$ asset-vantagepoint-electionday2.png|Vantage point Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Sniper Pack asset-bodybags bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner asset-spotter.png|Spotter Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Spotter Ace nade asset full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Objectives (Stealth) # Find a Crowbar. (Death Wish only) # Locate the ballot machines. ( in total) # Hack the ballot machines. (30 seconds) # Retrieve Gold next to escape van. # Get the gold to the van. (optional) # Escape. Objectives (Assault) # Hack the ballot machines. ( seconds) # Hack the computer. ( seconds) # Escape. Optional Objectives # Close the opened crates. # Secure the bags of Money inside the cages. Variations * Required amount of machines to be hacked: ** on Normal ** on Hard ** on Very Hard, Overkill and Death Wish. * The amount of cameras and their locations vary. * Crates will always be placed randomly around the map. * The Camera operator can either be on the left or right side of the building's office areas. They will be a civilian rather than a guard. * The warehouse has extra loot (money) that will spawn randomly inside the cages that can be bagged and carried out to the van for an added payout bonus. * Some crates will be in secure cages in the back areas; there are cages in total. Sometimes they will be covered, but you can still look into them from the catwalk above. Open them via one of three means; ** Each cage will take seconds to drill open ( with Drill Sergeant Aced). Do note that because of the short drill time, the drills jam extremely frequently, sometimes they can even jam in less than 5 seconds after being restarted. Alternatively, they may be opened with the OVE9000 saw, or you can use a keycard on the panel. ** Keycards can be found in the two office areas on the second floor, in the locker room and on the desk in the lobby area next to the locker room. Tips * Guards/Cameras notice: ** Players. ** Drills. ** Broken (but not open) Windows. ** Broken Cameras. ** Body Bags/Loot Bags. ** Ballot machines that are currently in the process of being hacked. (Guards will not notice opened crates with/without ballot machines or ballot machines that have been hacked. Guards can see a hacked ballot machine that isn't closed if they happen to walk above it, although this rarely happens.) ** Dead Guards/Civilians. ** Dominated/Alerted Guards and Civilians. * guards will be Metropolitan Police officers, who do not require pager replies. They are usually outside guarding the entrance but can sometimes be patrolling inside. * If a Metropolitan Police officer spots a ballot machine in the process of being hacked he will disable it first before raising the alarm. * Forklifts in the warehouse can be interacted with during stealth, but cannot be used once the alarm is raised or after a guard has turned it off. When used, they create a lot of noise to attract one of the guards to it. * They usually have 2 Metropolitan Police officer if day 1 stealth properly. But if day 1 goes loud and you made it to day 2 plan b , a lot of Metropolitan Police officers and a police car will spawn on the map. * Given the patrolling guard patterns and the time required to drill the cages, it is strongly advised to avoid drilling cages where possible, especially those on the ends towards the front of the warehouse - guards will very likely spot the drills from the central 'room' even if they would not see a crouched player at that distance. Open the front cages with keycards if necessary, and only drill the cages further back. * M18 Claymores (akin to trip mines) may be present in some parts of the map, usually at the main and side doors. If a player moves on it, it will detonate, downing the player, and creating noise in the map. Day 2 (Plan C) Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ nade asset full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Objectives # Locate the server. # Scramble the server. (Hidden, random/difficulty-dependent timer; approx. seconds) # Blow open the wall to the bank. # Get the Thermal Drill from the Elevator. (Do note that a bulldozer can spawn with the Thermal drill in the elevator, a Cloaker may also drop from the vent in the top of the Elevator after opening it) # Drill the Vault. ( seconds) # Once drilling is complete, there are potential different outcomes; # The vault may have stacks of cash, if it does, your objective is to take required amount of loot. ( bags) ## If the vault is empty, there are two possible objectives/outcomes; raid the deposit boxes, or skip straight to Escape. # Escape. Optional Objectives # Get the extra loot inside the vault, if any. # Open the Deposit Boxes. Variations * There may not be any cash stacks in the vault, necessitating use of the saw or lockpicking to open the deposit boxes. Alternately, Bain may simply tell you to leave immediately, skipping your objective straight to 'Escape'. * There may be a tremendous amount of cash inside the vault (12 bags). Bain will act particularly surprised if this occurs. * There are a few different things that can happen with the elevator; *# The elevator can arrive as normal and have the drill sitting in it. *# Bain may say that something is wrong, or that you went to the wrong elevator. After a short delay, one of the other elevators will then open to reveal the drill. *# When the elevator arrives, a Bulldozer will throw the drill bag out and attack immediately. The bulldozer is most often armed with an IZHMA. *# The bag will appear to have been delivered without issues, but a Cloaker will drop down through the roof hatch to ambush anyone near the door. * The vault may be located on either side of the wall. * The data scrambler may jam or freeze, requiring that it be rebooted by interacting with the keyboard again. The timer length appears to be random, usually taking at least 1 minute. Notes * If you would like to get "Day 2 Plan C" then place down an ECM jammer, sprint over to the trucks, then place the GPS tracker on any of the trucks with two of the same company logo. * The polling station and surrounding area is packed with guards - at least half a dozen, if not more. There are several cameras as well. * The C4 charges used to breach the wall behind the bank are lethal to anyone in its blast radius, which is the cubicle's area where the ballot machines are located, so clear the area before the charges go off. Be wary about non-CPU teammates inside the radius, as they will be downed. Hostages and law enforcers will also be killed, but there is no cash penalty for killing hostages with this method. * As detailed in Bain's notes, this map has several long, clear lines of fire; exercise caution when fighting outside of the bank and when moving to retrieve the drill. * The police will deploy snipers behind the bank/polling station and at both exits of the building. Death Wish Mode Changes Day 1: * All cameras will now be replaced with Titan cameras. * A ship will now be in the middle of the dock so you cannot see the trucks from where you spawn. * Voting cards will have a rare chance of appearing in containers. Day 2: * All cameras will now be replaced with Titan cameras. * You will need to find a crowbar to open the crates. * Cages will always be covered. Day 2 (Plan C): * All cameras will now be replaced with Titan cameras. Achievements Trivia *Election Day is mentioned in numerous heists in PAYDAY 2, including (But not limited to) Four Stores, Mallcrasher and Bank Heist, amongst others. *The "Master Detective" achievement is slightly bugged. You do not actually need to tag the truck to get it, but only manage to get to the mission to sabotage the voting machines. Meaning that even if you go loud and the trucks leave the docks, you can still get this achievement by hacking the server twice for a chance at trailing the right truck to the warehouse. *The "Hot Lava 2.0" achievement is an achievement with the same name as an achievement (Hot lava) from Payday: The Heist, in which you cannot let law enforcers touch graffiti in Panic Room, hence 2.0 in the name. Bank Heist Election 1.png|A Streetlamp Banner for Bob McKendrick in Bank Heist Four Stores Election 1.png|A Streetlamp Banner for Nancy Shwartz in Four Stores Four Stores Election 2.png|Posters in Four Stores encouraging people to vote in the Elections Jewelery Store Election 1.png|A Billboard of Bob McKendrick in the Jewelry Store Heist Jewelery Store Election 2.png|A Billboard of Nancy Shwartz in the Jewelry Store Heist External Links * Announcement Page! Bugs * In Day 2. Breaking the small windows to the left side of the warehouse and looking through the left and right side of the window will let you see through the walls and objects of the world and only show certain objects of interest. * In Day 2. The Metropolitan Police officers will sometimes walk to an already hacked ballot machine and will either idle next to it or kick the machine. No alarm is raised and nothing else happens. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Election Day Category:DLC (Payday 2) Category:PAYDAY 2 heists